The Four Seasons
by anime-wolf-lover-12
Summary: The Royal Ponies of the Seasons are in peril, and need the help of the princesses of Equestria and The Crystal Empire to help them. Weak summary but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second try at a fanfic. This will be updated as often as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Somewhere in the Summer Kingdom:**_

The building trembled from the force of another attack. The prince inside was afraid. His royal guard wouldn't let him out. They had magically closed every exit and he could not break the seal. His magic wasn't the strongest and was still developing. Outside he could hear the screams of his people as they were crushed and burned. The prince's eyes leaked tears as the screams grew louder. They hoped the prince would come and protect them as he always had. This just made him cry harder since there was no way out.

"Let me out, please," his voice was hoarse from screaming to be released. Just as he thought, he was answered with silence. His throat felt scratchy from all the smoke he was inhaling. Another attack was launched near the building. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling. The prince flew into the air to avoid them.

Suddenly out of nowhere a stone pillar fell and landed on the prince's back, squashing him between the floor and the pillar. He cried out as pain seared from his wings and back leg. He lost consciousness to the screams of his people.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Then his terrible, scream filled world faded to black.

* * *

**So please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the update. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**In the throne room of the Winter Kingdom:**

"Where is that boy?" the Princess of Winter asked. Prince Blaze was late, and Princess Frost did not approve of tardiness. Princess Breeze (Princess of Spring) with her kind nature defended Blaze, "I'm sure he just got held up. Adreana was very close to his kingdom." Frost just shook her head, "He has a whole army for this sort of thing." Princess Spice (Princess of Autumn) decided to but in, "Adreana is no ordinary foe that we have faced before, she is the Queen of Darkness and Shadows. My scholar says she invented sickness and death." "Mine says that her black eyes show you your worst nightmare," Breeze said.

"Alright you two, these could just be theories, no pony has actually seen the extent of what she can do. Now back to Blaze, I say we should all go and collect him." Spice and Breeze just nodded their heads. They didn't need anything so they just took off towards the Summer Kingdom.

After an hour of flying they arrived at the border of the Summer Kingdom, and what they saw horrified them. Destruction was all that was left of the beautiful kingdom. Pony's bodies could be seen crushed under broken buildings. There was no sound, and no breeze fluttered through. There was an awful stench in the air of smoke and burnt flesh.

Tears came to Breeze's eyes at the sight, Frost could only stare at the havoc, and Spice thought she might be sick. But one thought came to all their minds. "BLAZE!" they all shouted at once. They swarmed all over the place, looking for Blaze. "Hold on lady's, let's keep our heads on," Frost called to the younger princesses. The two stopped their panicked frenzy, and went over to Frost. "We should use the tracking spell, it will lead us directly to Blaze." The other two nodded. The spell was stronger when more than one pony used it, so all three put their horns together and began.

They followed it to a large pile of rubble. Breeze was so frantic about finding him, she stopped the spell and began to dig through the pile. Frost and Spice continued to follow the spell to the largest part of the crumbled building. "Breeze come over here, he's in this pile," Spice called to the wide eyed pony.

"We're going to have to pick things off the top, and we must be very . . ."

"Or we could just levitate the whole pile off," Spice interrupted. "Come on Breeze help me out." They used their magic combined to levitate the top off and onto the rest of the building.

Underneath all of the stuff was a pillar, and under the pillar was Blaze. All three shot down to where he was. The poor boy was crushed between the pillar and the hard floor. They could see his back leg was broken and he was covered in bleeding wounds. His sunny yellow mane looked dull, as he lay there. Spice and Frost immediately went to the sides of the pillar. They grabbed underneath it with their hooves and with groans lifted it up off Blaze's body. His wings looked even worse than his leg.

"Breeze your magic is the most soothing, levitate him to the Spring Kingdom. Me and Spice will look for survivors," Frost barked the orders. They were quick to agree. Breeze gently picked him up with her magic, and flew as quickly as she could to her kingdom.

Spice looked at Frost, "I'll take the left you take the right."

Frost nodded, "He'll be okay Spice."

Spice swallowed, "I know." They both went off to look for survivors. The horror of all they had seen (and probaly what Blaze had been through) still fresh in their minds.

* * *

**Please don't hate me if you didn't like it. Please review.**


End file.
